PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE We propose to establish a Center of Biomedical Research Excellence (COBRE) in Pharmaceutical Research and Innovation at the University of Kentucky (UK). CPRI will serve as a comprehensive multidisciplinary center focused on translational chemical biology [the nexus of chemical biology (the application of chemical biology principles to develop validated probe/models to advance our understanding of biology) and pharmaceutical science (the application of pharmaceutical principles to advance leads/materials/devices that address unmet clinical needs)]. The COBRE will leverage and develop unique translational chemical biology research support infrastructure/expertise to facilitate junior faculty mentorship and career development, innovative biomedical research probe/tool/model/materials development and validation, and the early advancement of potential ?translatable? assets. Within this context, the CPRI Administrative Core will support center communication, coordination, oversight and integration of all COBRE operations, activities, projects, pilots and research support cores. The Core will provide fiscal management and resource oversight, overall coordination of mentoring and career development activities, resource allocation, and program evaluation to ensure program effectiveness. The Administrative Core will also facilitate interactions with related UK programs and centers to foster synergy and coordination of resources. The Core will facilitate the Center?s engagement of junior faculty, researchers, and mentors from UK Colleges (Agriculture, Food & Environment; Arts and Sciences; Engineering; Medicine; Pharmacy and others) to create a vibrant center that seamlessly integrates resources, personnel and knowledge across disciplinary boundaries, and fosters scientific innovation and career development.